Ezranellis
Ezranellis was born to Sun Elf parents but not much is known about them because Ezra never knew them, not even their names. His parents abandoned him at the side of a dirt road a few days after he was born but luckily a passing Martial Arts teacher by the name of Morgan Hartfeld found baby Ezra and took him in. From that point on, Morgan became a father figure to Ezra, teaching him to read, write and defend himself but as he was growing up, Morgan noticed something unusual with him. It was almost like Ezra had incredibly quick reflexes, but more importantly, it seemed he could influence the Ki around him. Morgan figured out that Ezra had special abilities, which only a handful of people possess, but even they have to train many years to fully develop their powers. Morgan decided to spend more time training Ezra to defend himself, as he knows there are people out there who feel threatened by these abilities and wouldn’t hesitate to kill him. While Ezra was still a child, there were people already after his powers, so Morgan decided that it was best that they both went into hiding together, at least until Ezra was older. They ended up retreating to the Wood of Sharp Teeth, where they lived rough for a while but eventually pulled together and built a small house for them to live in. That is where they stayed undetected, living off the land and away from civilisation for many years, until Morgan’s health started deteriorating due to old age. Despite Ezra’s best efforts, he was no Cleric and his father passed away at the age of 92. His last words to Ezra were “No matter what anyone says… there is so much good in this world and you… are a great example of that. I’m so proud of you son”. Ezra buried his father just outside their house, vowing to keep himself and his powers hidden to stay alive. With Ezra barely an adult, he remained at the family home, only leaving to gather food in the forest and to continue training his powers and hand to hand techniques. Even though he started worshipping Pelor as his father did, Ezra still struggled with the loss of his Father, so he whittled a pipe out of wood and started smoking to put his mind at ease. Over the next 350 years, Ezra was completely alone, not knowing what life is like outside of the forest, and not knowing how much has changed. He often meditated to keep a stable mind and forget about the outside world. One day, the Drow of the Underdark attacked the surface, plunging the world into darkness. Ezra wanted to remain hidden, thinking the Drow would not find him. But almost 6 months later, he is visited by a young human called Nep, who seeks shelter with her injured fox, skuppy. Ezra, who hasn’t had any visitors in centuries, helps Nep heal her pet fox and provides food and shelter for as long as she needs. When Nep and Skuppy both completely recover, they depart the hut and thank Ezra for his hospitality. Nearly a year after the Drow attacked the surface, the war was still going strong and the surface was losing ground fast. Ezra was confused when a small group of armed adventurers arrived at his doorstep asking for his help specifically. Ezra wondered how they knew him but put it to the back of his mind when he realised how close the Drow actually were to his family home. With no choice but to leave his home behind to help restore the world, Ezra Quickly packed some basic supplies and set out to save Faerun with this unlikely group of heroes…